sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Heiða Background
What is the physical description of you character (height, weight, hair, eyes etc.)? 5'8'' ... Heiða is a tall thin woman with black body paint covering most of her body - most notably her hands, neck, and ritualistic painting of her face. There appears to be some lighter paint used on her face to make the black designs stand out. Her hair is black or brown and unwashed and some of her long hair seems curled into dreadlock like braids. She is cold to the touch and her eyes are cloudy. She rarely smiles and walks with an aura of utmost confidence in her powers. She wields a staff made of wood twisted around human looking bones with a brass clubbed ornate tip. The designs in the brass signify clearly that she is a wielder of powerful black magic. From her waist she has a chain holding several skulls of various animals and one that is clearly a human skull. Runic markings have been crudly etched into the surface. Some, like the human head, hold several such runes. She wears leather armor under the typical attire of a seer in nordic culture and she has a longbow slug over her back. What is your personal storyline goal for your character? Heiða has seen through the veil that separates this world and the next. She has seen that it is her destiny to aid Loki's army at Ragnarok by filling helheim with the souls of a foreign god. Her goddess Hel has granted her with dark magic that reaches through the body and into the soul trapping them in Helheim whether that was their destination or not. In your own words describe the personality of your character: As typical of a practitioner of magic, she is aloof and off putting towards more martial individuals. It's unnerving to hear one's destiny from a seer. She isn't interested in politics or debate. She has a destiny and is there to fulfill it, in this life or the next. She speaks cryptically and refers to symbols often without explaining their meaning. How does your character deal with conflict and change? Heiða has the inborn ability to read the future through the veil. She is accustomed to a life of conflict and change and deals with it by preparing far in advance. Who else is important in your character's life? How old is your character? ' She is 28 years old. '''Are your parents still alive? ' Her mother is still alive. She never knew who her father was. 'Do you have any siblings? ' She had three brothers. As is custom with males born with magic, their flesh was consumed to strengthen their spells. 'Is your character married? ' No. 'Does your character have children? ' No. 'What social class is your character from? ' Tribe seer and diviner. 'How did your character get started in their chosen class? ' She was born to it. '''Does your character have any significant personal items? She has an ancient human skinned leather bound Harii book of runic curses. This is a great treasure and contains five hundred years of knowledge. Is your character religious? She has always felt a connection with Heleim and prays to Hel in secret. She has been gifted with a powerful curse that affects you only after death. Is your character guided by a prophecy? As a diviner you could say yes. She is the one who speaks prophecy. What is your character’s view on magic? ' Magic is power. '''Has your character ever served in the military? ' No. 'Has your character ever had a profession? ' Soothsayer 'Has your character ever crossed anyone? ' There are those who whisper in her tribe that Heiða has forsaken Odin and Valharra. '''Does your character have any enemies? Another seer from a friendly tribe of Harii has heavy suspicion that something is not right with how Heiða performs the death rite. None of the warriors are to be found in Valharra.... Their voices are silent while peering through the veil. How important is the accumulation of wealth? ' She is far more concerned with the accumulation of knowledge and magic. '''If your character died tomorrow what would they be remembered for? ' Best diviner of her generation. '''Additional info: